


[Podfic] A Great Prince In Prison Lies

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] The Ecstasy Series [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gender politics, Hockey Talk, Kissing, Kneeling, M/M, Omegaism, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they know he's an omega, Metallurg Magnitogorsk takes control of Zhenya's life and shuttles him away from his family and out of sight to a country dacha to endure forced heats. Lucky for Zhenya, they brought him someone to help. Hint: It's Dima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Great Prince In Prison Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Great Prince in Prison Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216500) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



A Great Prince In Prison Lies

By: Dancinbutterfly

 

34:18

 

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20A%20Great%20Prince%20In%20Prison%20Lies.mp3) (31 MB) | [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20A%20Great%20Prince%20In%20Prison%20Lies.m4b) (32 MB)

 

Streaming


End file.
